


Check Please

by georgiesmith



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "check"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Please

Kyle felt the need to pinch himself as he looked around the restaurant. He never imagined he’d get this moment with Oliver and yet here he was.

Oliver laid his hand on top of Kyle’s. “Hey, you were a million miles away just now. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s great. Better than great. I just never thought I’d have this moment with you.”

“It’s the first of many, Kyle. Happy Anniversary.”

Kyle looked down at their entwined fingers on the table and smiled before he looked up into the eyes of the man he loved. “Happy Anniversary, Oliver.”

Oliver blushed as he stroked Kyle’s fingers and stammered “I, uh, was thinking after dinner we could maybe take a walk by the lake.”

“I’d like that, Ollie,” said Kyle. He took a sip of Champagne as he remembered something he’d been meaning to tell his partner. “Oh, I forgot to tell you about Roxy’s present.”

“She got us a present?”

“Yeah, it’s all set. She’s moved me into another room. This one has a huge king-sized bed…”

Kyle stopped talking as Oliver held up a finger to silence him, then he scanned the room quickly catching the waiters attention. “Check please.”


End file.
